How Beremy Got Their Groove Back
by TVDwillREIGN
Summary: Bonnie is hanging out in Caroline's room, talking about her issues with Anna and how Anna is affecting her relationship with Jeremy.  Read on to see what happens.  Disclaimer: i don't TVD- some people have all the luck!  Steven and Kat are SO awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**How Beremy Got Their Groove Back**

Summary: Bonnie and Caroline are hanging out in Caroline's bedroom, talking about Bonnie's issues with Anna and how she's affecting Bonnie's relationship with Jeremy. What advice will Caroline give Bonnie? What will Bonnie and Jeremy talk about? Disclaimer: I don't own TVD- some people have all the luck! I love this pairing- Steven and Kat are so awesome together. Please Review! One Shot!

At Caroline's House

Caroline: "Bonnie, you can trust him, Jeremy loves you."

Bonnie: "If he loves me, then why did he kiss Anna?

Caroline: "You still love him?"

Bonnie: "Yeah, I still love him."

Caroline: "Why?"

Bonnie: "He gets me and I can't help but smile whenever he says my name, looks at me, or tries to protect me from the crazy things that happen in Mystic Falls. He acts older than his age, but then he kisses another girl and I realize that he's only 16."

Caroline: "If you still feel that way about him, then talk to him."

Bonnie leaves Caroline's house and heads back home, where, she plans on figuring out what she's going to do about Jeremy. While sitting on her bed, she realizes that he reacted the way anyone would've if they found out that they could talk to the dead. After all, both girls left him so tragically. She decides to forgive him for his moment of weakness. She decides to go talk to him and leaves her house.

3pm- The Gilbert House

Bonnie's standing in front of the Gilbert House, trying to get enough nerve to knock on the door. She takes a few breathes, knocks on the front door and waits. It opens and Jeremy invites her in and says, "Hi!" She says, "Hi" back to him without looking him in the eyes. He asks her, "What's up?" She replies, "I need to talk to you about what happened with you and Anna." He goes to say something, but she cuts him off, saying "I don't blame you for what happened. I thought everything over and realized that it was normal for someone to want to be with someone that they loved as much as you loved Anna. I don't condone what you did, but I get why you did it. You missed her and wanted to be with her again. I would too, if I were able to do what you do. I know you don't seeing and talking to the dead and I'm sorry that you can because of something I did." Jeremy tells her that he doesn't blame her for being able to talk to ghosts. She replies, "Even if you don't blame me, I blame me." He laughs at how she's acting and she playfully hits him on his arm. She says, "Jer, we have to talk about something else. I was wondering why we haven't been intimate yet? You were with Vicki and Anna, but you haven't been with me? Are you unsure of how you feel about me? Are you afraid to get close to me because of how your other relationships ended? He replies, "I know how I feel about you, I love you. I was afraid of getting close to you at first, but then I realized that I had to move on with my life." He smirks and asks her if she's jealous of the two girls. She replies, "Yeah, I'm jealous of them." He smiles at her and realizes that he likes it when she acts jealous. He says, "I didn't want to push you into doing anything that you didn't want to do because you mean so much to me, not that Vicki and Anna didn't, but I've known you for most of my life and I didn't want to ruin anything between us." She replies, "How sweet!" He tells her that they will be intimate when and where they decide to. They have to decide together, though. She tells him that she can't wait too much longer for him to make his move. He smirks and replies, "You won't have to wait too long." She asks, "When?" Jeremy replies, "You'll just have to wait and see."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

Here's my update: I'm a moderator on a forum for a show called House of Anubis. I am inviting you all to visit and post on it.

Here's what the forum is about: it's a place for fans can discuss what we think will happen in Season 3. I'm a moderator for the forum, as well as, Weaselette01. She started it and invited me to be a moderator, too.

Here's what the show is about: the show follows an American girl that arrives at a British private school and mystery ensues. Each season has a mystery that her and her friends have to solve before the end of the school year, or season. The show also deals with normal teen issues that every teen deals with like boyfriends/girlfriends, friends, betrayal, and crushes, among others. It's finished it's 2nd Season and has been picked up for a 3rd, which is currently in production. Nickelodeon is the channel that shows it and it's on five days a week at 7pm and lasts for half an hour. It runs for a month or two and then it's done. Each episode has 2 eleven minute episodes in it. Season 2 introduced it's us to a new character, Eddie, who's also from America. He has a secret that no one can find out, however, someone did find out and agreed to keep it. It's filmed somewhere in England and therefore, has a lot of British accents in it. They take some getting used to, but you eventually forget that they're there. It's a family show, but teens can hang out and watch it, too!

The name of the forum, which I came up with, is: House of What Ifs. Look for the name, click on it and have fun!

There's not much more that I can say, other than: PLEASE VISIT AND POST ON OUR FORUM! Thank you for reading this.

To anyone who posts on our forum... THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
